


I've Been Losing Sleep

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: Competition, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Blaine being weirdly intimidated and nervous in front of Jean-Baptiste, he's a suave, confident motherfucker who gives as good as he gets. Some sexual tension gets resolved in what could be considered competitive sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Losing Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jean-Baptiste so much, I want him to come to New York and be Blaine "nemesis" or something I just want them to interact and exchange snarky jibes (and have sex). View on my blog [here](http://elberethgithoniel.tumblr.com/post/79789168197/title-ive-been-losing-sleep).

“You must be the New Directions,” Jean-Baptiste says, walking towards the group. He comes closer, until Blaine can feel Jean-Baptiste’s breath on his face as he says, “And you must be Blaine.”

Blaine holds eye contact with the boy, responding with, “That’s right.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Jean-Baptiste says, eyes fixed on Blaine. Blaine isn’t entirely sure that he’s talking about the New Directions. “I must admit we really can’t wait to see your set... and crush you like a bug.”

“Don’t bet on it. We won Nationals last year and we can win it this year. You aren’t going to win with some Canadian acrobatics act,” Blaine crosses his arms defiantly.

“Aw, you’ve read about me,” Jean-Baptiste gives a false smile and brings a hand to his heart. “But you have no idea what you’re up against. See you later, Blaine.” He finally breaks eye contact with Blaine and looks over the rest of New Directions before - very loudly - saying, “Byeeeee!” After his hand rests on Blaine’s chest for a moment, he pushes through the group, the rest of Throat Explosion following behind him.

Sam makes a frustrated noise, and then says, “Okay... that was weird.”

Blaine looks up at him. “We have to beat them.”

***

It’s late. Too late to be roaming the hallways alone the night before a competition, but Blaine always has insomnia before a major performance, and this one is no different.

He figured that if he walked around he might tire himself out and be able to get the sleep he needs, but the fluorescent lights in the hotel hallways have seemed to just make him more awake. He decides to turn around and go back to he and Sam’s room, but before he can, someone comes out of the adjacent hallway and bumps into him.

“Sorry,” the person says, before Blaine realizes it’s Jean-Baptiste.

There’s a tense moment where neither of them are sure what to do. Blaine gets the brilliant idea to ask, “What are you doing out this late?”

Jean-Baptiste rolls his eyes. “Ugh, can we skip all the weirdness? We’re clearly very similar - you can’t sleep before a competition, right?”

Blaine nods, and a smile starts forming on his face at about the same as Jean-Baptiste’s. “Fortunately, I know a very good way to wear someone out and help them sleep,” Blaine says, and there he is, in Blaine’s face again. Jean-Baptiste’s breath is pleasant, and then he’s murmuring into Blaine’s ear, “Well _fortunately_ I also scored a single room.”

Blaine grins and lets Jean-Baptiste lead him to the room.

***

Blaine is pushed onto the bed in seconds, Jean Baptiste on and around him, claiming his mouth with a bruising kiss. Blaine lets out a low moan and starts unbuttoning Jean-Baptiste’s shirt.

“Why are you even wearing a shirt like this this late?” Blaine asks in frustration.

He flips them over and kisses along Jean-Baptiste’s neck as he unbuttons the other half.

“If you leave a mark, I’ll have to leave a bigger one. Just so you know,” Jean-Baptiste warns.

“Mm,” Blaine says. “I don’t want to deal with covering it up in the morning.”

He finally unbuttons the last button and Jean-Baptiste sits up, pulling his sleeves off and Blaine’s own shirt over his head.

Blaine pushes him back down and brackets his arms around Jean-Baptiste’s face. He presses against Jean-Baptiste, his breath hitching as he grinds his hips down, feeling the friction of Jean-Baptiste’s hard cock against his own.

“You’re stronger than you look,” Jean-Baptiste notes. His own hands go to Blaine’s ass and grab hard, before he rolls them over again and works at the button on Blaine’s pants.

Both of their pants come off much faster than the shirts.

Jean-Baptiste captures Blaine’s lips for a moment before kissing his way down Blaine’s chest and torso. He’s rushed, but it doesn’t quite seem like it. He pauses over Blaine’s cock, grinning and breathing hotly over it before licking along the outline of it over Blaine’s underwear.

Blaine’s breath catches, and he brings a hand down to the back of Jean-Baptiste’s head. “Fuck, suck me,” he says in a low voice.

Jean-Baptiste pulls Blaine’s briefs down just enough to pull his cock out, and wastes no time in sinking down around Blaine’s cock.

Blaine gasps, his hips bucking just slightly before Jean-Baptiste takes an arm and holds down Blaine with it. “Sorry,” Blaine says, restraining himself.

Jean-Baptiste doesn’t bring him down into his throat, clearly conscious of the fact that he needs to keep his voice in perfect condition for the next day. That doesn’t mean it’s not good, and he’s certainly enthusiastic. His lips and tongue work fast over the amount of Blaine’s cock Jean-Baptiste is comfortable with taking, and his hand does the rest.

After a few minutes, Blaine’s breathing becomes uneven. “F-fuck, I’m gonna come. You should stop,” he says, but he doesn’t try to pull Jean-Baptiste’s mouth off of him.

He pulls off himself, his eyes dark as he looks up at Blaine. “What, you don’t think you’ll be able to get it up a second time? We’re not even close to done.”

Without another word, he wraps his lips around the head of Blaine’s cock and jerking the rest.

“Of course I can come more than once,” Blaine huffs. Within a minute, he is pulling Jean-Baptiste away. Jean-Baptiste comes up to kiss him, panting as he jerks Blaine off until he comes over his hand onto Blaine’s own torso, hips twitching into his warm grasp.

Blaine melts afterwards, kissing Jean-Baptiste softer than before.

“Roll over for me,” Jean-Baptiste says, and smiling, Blaine does. He hears the groan, feels the heat of the hand on his ass afterwards.

"God, you have such a nice ass," Jean-Baptiste says darkly.

"Mm, if it weren't the night before competition I'd let you fuck it," Blaine murmurs, looking over his shoulder to see a hungry look in Jean-Baptiste’s eyes.

“Well, I can try something close,” he says. He climbs over so his legs bracket Blaine’s body.

“Oh, fuck. _Yes_. You can,” Blaine whimpers as Jean-Baptiste starts to rub his cock between Blaine’s cheeks. He grabs lube from the bedside table and uses a liberal amount on his cock and Blaine’s ass.

“So messy,” he breathes, before he leans closely over Blaine.

As Jean-Baptiste slides his cock between Blaine’s cheeks, Blaine can feel his cock growing hard against the sheets.

He feels hands on his ass, pushing them closer together so that Jean-Baptiste gets more friction, and he smiles slyly into the pillow below him as he brings his legs together. He’s in love with the noises Jean-Baptiste makes, little grunts and moans. He’s not afraid to show his appreciation for Blaine’s ass.

And he keeps muttering quiet phrases in French. Blaine has no idea what he’s saying, but he doesn’t even care.

“God, I wish you could fuck me,” Blaine whimpers, pushing his ass back, and groaning at the friction against his hole as Jean-Baptiste’s cock rubs against him. The head of his cock just barely catches, and Blaine shivers.

Jean-Baptiste holds onto his ass and waist incredibly hard for a moment, his hips stuttering as his cock fucks slickly between Blaine’s ass cheeks.

Blaine rubs against the mattress as much as he can - he’s not going to need much.

He’s not surprised when Jean-Baptiste’s fingertips dig into his ass as he holds on tightly, groaning as he thrusts a few more times before coming all over Blaine.

Blaine’s a mess, and he knows it, and he only has to rub against the bed for another few seconds before he’s coming with a whimper.

Jean-Baptiste rolls over to Blaine’s left and looks at Blaine for a moment before laughing.

“You are covered in come, oh my _god_ ,” he says, before reluctantly getting up to get a warm washcloth from the bathroom.

When he comes back he washes the come and lube from Blaine’s body, enjoying the pleased hum from Blaine.

“That’s very nice of you.”

Blaine sighs before getting up himself and searching for his clothes.

“I have to get back to my room. Sam normally wakes up in the middle of the night and he’ll freak if I’m not there,” he grumbles, pulling up his pants.

“At least you get a clean bed,” Jean-Baptiste makes a face before merely pulling up the blankets and lying on top of them, ignoring the sheets entirely.

“At least you won’t get bruises on your hips,” Blaine mocks lightly, before pushing one last kiss on Jean-Baptiste.

“Thanks, by the way. I’ll definitely sleep now,” he smiles.

Jean-Baptiste is already falling asleep, but still manages to say, “Anytime. See you tomorrow. We’re still gonna crush you.” He waves in the general direction of the door. 

Blaine laughs, “Don’t be so sure,” before closing the door.

***

“New Directions! What did you think of our performance? We haven’t seen yours yet, but ours is obviously superior. You can’t hope to top the sheer emotion felt by everyone in that room during Counting Stars, we’re the best ones out there,” Jean-Baptiste says by way of greeting at intermission.

Blaine crosses his arms. “Mr. Roboto was hollow, and I’m not entirely sure Counting Stars makes up for it. Besides, you’ll never top the emotion captured by every one of our members during our performance.”

Jean-Baptiste looks at him, and through his admittedly overconfident smarmy grin, Blaine sees a twinkle in his eyes.

Blaine looks to the rest of the group. “See if you can find Mr. Schue,” he says, before walking up to Jean-Baptiste and leaning up to whisper in his ear.

“I bet you’re still all worked up from that performance. There’s a closet just down the hallway. Follow me.”

Without another word, Blaine is walking down the crowded hallway, and Jean-Baptiste barely waits a second before following him, waving off the rest of Throat Explosion.

He hopes that he has more competitions against Blaine Anderson in the future.

 


End file.
